Malignant tumors (cancers) are the second leading cause of death in the United States, after heart disease (Boring et al., CA Cancel J. Clin. 43:7 (1993)). Cancer is characterized by the increase in the number of abnormal, or neoplastic, cells derived from a normal tissue which proliferate to form a tumor mass, the invasion of adjacent tissues by these neoplastic tumor cells, and the generation of malignant cells which eventually spread via the blood or lymphatic system to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites via a process called metastasis. In a cancerous state, a cell proliferates under conditions in which normal cells would not grow. Cancer manifests itself in a wide variety of forms, characterized by different degrees of invasiveness and aggressiveness.
In attempts to discover effective cellular targets for cancer diagnosis and therapy, researchers have sought to identify transmembrane or otherwise membrane-associated polypeptides that are specifically expressed on the surface of one or more particular type(s) of cancer cell as compared to on one or more normal non-cancerous cell(s). Often, such membrane-associated polypeptides are more abundantly expressed on the surface of the cancer cells as compared to on the surface of the non-cancerous cells. The identification of such tumor-associated cell surface antigen polypeptides has given rise to the ability to specifically target cancer cells for destruction via antibody-based therapies. In this regard, it is noted that antibody-based therapy has proved very effective in the treatment of certain cancers. For example, HERCEPTIN® and RITUXAN® (both from Genentech Inc., South San Francisco, Calif.) are antibodies that have been used successfully to treat breast cancer and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, respectively. More specifically, HERCEPTIN® is a recombinant DNA-derived humanized monoclonal antibody that selectively binds to the extracellular domain of the human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER2) proto-oncogene. HER2 protein overexpression is observed in 25-30% of primary breast cancers. RITUXAN® is a genetically engineered chimeric murine/human monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes. Both these antibodies are recombinantly produced in CHO cells.
In other attempts to discover effective cellular targets for cancer diagnosis and therapy, researchers have sought to identify (1) non-membrane-associated polypeptides that are specifically produced by one or more particular type(s) of cancer cell(s) as compared to by one or more particular type(s) of non-cancerous normal cell(s), (2) polypeptides that are produced by cancer cells at an expression level that is significantly higher than that of one or more normal non-cancerous cell(s), or (3) polypeptides whose expression is specifically limited to only a single (or very limited number of different) tissue type(s) in both the cancerous and non-cancerous state (e.g., normal prostate and prostate tumor tissue). Such polypeptides may remain intracellularly located or may be secreted by the cancer cell. Moreover, such polypeptides may be expressed not by the cancer cell itself, but rather by cells which produce and/or secrete polypeptides having a potentiating or growth-enhancing effect on cancer cells. Such secreted polypeptides are often proteins that provide cancer cells with a growth advantage over normal cells and include such things as, for example, angiogenic factors, cellular adhesion factors, growth factors, and the like. Identification of antagonists of such non-membrane associated polypeptides would be expected to serve as effective therapeutic agents for the treatment of such cancers. Furthermore, identification of the expression pattern of such polypeptides would be useful for the diagnosis of particular cancers in mammals.
Despite the above identified advances in mammalian cancer therapy, there is a great need for additional diagnostic and therapeutic agents capable of detecting the presence of tumor in a mammal and for effectively inhibiting neoplastic cell growth, respectively. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to identify: (1) cell membrane-associated polypeptides that are more abundantly expressed on one or more type(s) of cancer cell(s) as compared to on normal cells or on other different cancer cells, (2) non-membrane-associated polypeptides that are specifically produced by one or more particular type(s) of cancer cell(s) (or by other cells that produce polypeptides having a potentiating effect on the growth of cancer cells) as compared to by one or more particular type(s) of non-cancerous normal cell(s), (3) non-membrane-associated polypeptides that are produced by cancer cells at an expression level that is significantly higher than that of one or more normal non-cancerous cell(s), or (4) polypeptides whose expression is specifically limited to only a single (or very limited number of different) tissue type(s) in both a cancerous and non-cancerous state (e.g., normal prostate and prostate tumor tissue), and to use those polypeptides, and their encoding nucleic acids, to produce compositions of matter useful in the therapeutic treatment and diagnostic detection of cancer in mammals. It is also an objective of the present invention to identify cell membrane-associated, secreted or intracellular polypeptides whose expression is limited to a single or very limited number of tissues, and to use those polypeptides, and their encoding nucleic acids, to produce compositions of matter useful in the therapeutic treatment and diagnostic detection of cancer in mammals.